A New Life!
by Alira Yuushi Zura Chii
Summary: Miku dan Len bertetangga namun tak pernah akur. suatu hari saat mereka bangun tidur siang tiba-tiba tubuh mereka tertukar! lalu bagaimana dengan Miku dan Len menjalankan hidup barunya?/Chapter 1! RnR please Don't Like? Don't Flame desu


Konnichiwa Minna-san! :D  
Ini Zura lho! "IA Hatsune Zura Chii"  
Apa kabar semua? Sehat kah?  
Sudah lama gak buat cerita~  
Baiklah Zura akan membuat cerita yang cukup konyol?  
Penasaran kan? Liat aja ceritanya~  
Enjoy~

**A New Life!******

Vocaloid 1,2,3

© Crypton Media Future – Yamaha corp. – dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya?

.  
Character : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len  
Rated : K + / T  
Genre : Humor, Romance

.  
Warning! : Garing kriuk(?), Typo(s), OOC, OOT, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, sedikit mesum(?), dll

.  
"Don't Like? Don't Flame!"

.  
"MayuYuuki Hatsune Zura Chii"

.  
.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah berawan terdapat makhluk hijau _tosca _berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapurnya. Ketika ia berjalan rambut panjangnya menyeret berbagai benda seperti kecoa, sampah, cicak, sampai kulkas(?) bercanda kok.. oke bek tu topic. Makhluk atau gadis itu segera melahap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang ibu yaitu roti selai daun bawang dan jus daun bawang. Setelah selesai melahap sarapannya ia sesegera mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan kepada orang tuanya lalu berangkat ke sekolah.  
Sementara ditempat lain tepatnya disebelah rumah gadis hijau terdapat pemuda kuning yang sedang memakai sepatunya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka berdua bertemu didepan pintu gerbang rumah mereka masing-masing. Aura-aura aneh bermunculan diantara mereka  
"Ah Miku-kun, pagi ini kau tampan sekali"Ejek pemuda kuning itu ke gadis hijau  
"Lenny-chan hari ini kau juga cantiiiikk sekaliii"Gadis hijau itu membalas ejekan pemuda kuning itu dengan nada gemas (dalam artian benci)  
"Ah, malas banget ngeladeni cewek tampan kayak kamu!"Lagi-lagi pemuda kuning bernama Kagamine Len berumur 16 tahun itu mengejek gadis hijau bernama Hatsune Miku yang umurnya juga sebaya dengan Len. Mereka bertetangga sejak kecil namun tidak pernah akur  
"Hei! Aku berani taruhan kau tidak bisa sampai kesekolah lebih dulu dari aku. Kan kamu cewek~"Miku membalas ejekan Len  
"Apa katamu?! Ayo kita taruhan! Kalau aku menang kau harus sujud di kakiku dan membelikan aku pisang selama 1 tahun!"Kata Len bersiap-siap untuk lari  
"Baiklah. Tapi kalau aku yang menang kau harus menjadi budakku dan membelikan aku _negi _selama 1 tahun!"Miku ikut-ikutan berpose untuk berlari  
"Oke. Satu dua…."Belum sempat selesai menghitung mereka berdua sudah lari terlebih dulu  
"Ahahahaha Lenny-chan kau akan kalah!"Miku sudah berada didepan gerbang dan masih tetap berlari hingga kekelasnya  
"Horreee aku mena-"Miku yang sudah kegirangan karena ia pikir dia menang dari Len kaget dengan mulut menganga hingga kelantai(?) melihat Len sudah duduk diatas mejanya  
"Fufufu, Hai Miku-kun~"Sapa Len dengan tawa kemenangan  
"What The! Bagaimana caranya…."Miku masih tidak percaya  
"Sudahlah sekarang kau harus sujud dan mengucapkan 'Yang mulia Len-kun' dan istirahat nanti kau harus membelikan aku 10 pisang!"Kata-kata Len membuat Miku mual  
"Hei kau dengar tidak?! Ayo cepat sujud!"Kata Len. Miku pun bersujud sambil mengucapkan "Yang Mulia Len-kun" sementara Len tertawa puas diikuti dengan tawa geli teman sekelas mereka  
"Hahaha.. mereka tidak pernah akur ya"Kata salah satu gadis berambut sama dengan Len dan berpita putih besar dikepalanya  
"Bersyukurlah mereka tidak aku Rin-chan"Kata teman gadis yang bernama Rin itu diikuti degan senyum _devil_ dari Rin

.

.  
"Haaaah~! Hari ini aku sial banget"Kata Miku sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur  
"Len itu sialan! Berani-beraninya nyuruh aku gitu. Mana uang jajan ku abis buat bayar dia. Iiih sebel! Ahhh sebaiknya aku tidur aja"Miku mulai memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bahwa ia telah dibawa tidur  
Sementara itu Len sedang tertawa puas dikasurnya.  
"Fufufufu enak nih ngerjain Miku selama setahun. Aah ~ kok jadi ngantuk gini ya? Uhmm tidur ah"Len pun tertidur.  
Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna merah muda dan biru meletus balon eeeh! Salah! Oke bek tu topic. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya merah muda dan biru. Yang merah muda di Miku dan yang biru di Len cahay itu bertukar tempat

.

.  
"Hoaaamh… aku ketiduran"Miku terbangun  
"Eh? Kok kamarku berantakan gini? Sapa yang berantakin perasaan tadi sebelum aku tidur rapih. Eh? Tunggu dulu kamarku beda!"Miku kaget segera berlari keluar kamarnya  
"Mama! Kok kamarku aneh-"Saat Miku melewati kaca betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi Len!  
Sementara Len sepertinya belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya  
"Ah… Tidur yang nyenyak. Huuumhh kok bantalku wangi sih?"Len yang masih tertidur tengkurap sepertinya belum merasakan apa yang terjadi padnya  
"Ah kok ada yang ganjel sih? Apaan nih?"Len meremas dadanya  
"Wuaaaah!"Teriakan Len membuat ayah dan ibu Miku kaget  
"Miku! Ada apa!?"Tanya orang tua Miku panic mendengar teriakan putrinya  
"Lho? Kalian Papa dan Mamanya Miku kan?"Tanya Len heran  
"Kurang ajar! Kami memang orang tuamu!"Kata Papa Miku memukul bantal ke Miku yang sebenarnya adalah Len  
"Kalau kau tak apa-apa turunlah. Mama sudah membuatkan makan malam"Kata Mama Miku. Mereka pun keluar kamar Miku yang ssebenarnya Len. Len yang masih gak paham apa yang orang tua Miku lakukan dikamarnya baru menyadari bahwa kamarnya berbeda. Ia pun berjalan kearah kaca. Ia juga sama kagetnya ketika melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Miku.  
Sementara Miku yang tidak percaya dengan wajah yang ada dikaca berusaha untuk tetap tenang  
"Ahahaha mungkin cuma mimpi"Kata Miku merebahkan tubuhnya lalu tertidur kembali. Len juga melakukan hal yang sama mereka pikir itu hanyalah mimpi padahal itu adalah KENYATAAN!

.

.

"Aduuuh kebelet!"Kata Miku segera berlari kekamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan apakah wujudnya sudah kembali atau belum. Sesampainya ia dikamar mandi ia buru-buru membuka celananya dan….  
"WUUAAAAAH! Aku beneran jadi Len!"Miku langsung memakai celananya kembali dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat  
"Ehehehe… sebaiknya aku mau melihat tubuhku sesungguhnya saja.."Miku berjalan keluar rumah Len dan menuju rumahnya  
"Ah.. aku belum berubah"Kata Len menepuk pipinya sambil memandangi wjah Miku di kaca  
"Uhmm mumpung aku ada ditubuh cewek mau main-main dikit ah hihihi"Kata Len sambil memasang muka mesum  
_#ting-tong  
_"Miku bukakan pintunya"Kata Mama Miku dari dapur  
"Ahh siapa sih! Lagi pengen enak-enakan juga"Kata Len kecewa dan segera membuka pintu  
"Eh? Lhoo tubuhku?"Kata Len kaget melihat seseorang yanga da dibalik pintu  
"Lho? Tubuhku? Kamu Len kan?"Tanya Miku heran  
"Lho… iya, kamu Miku?"Len ikut heran  
"Waaaa! Kenapa tubuh kita bisa tertukar gini sih?"Miku kaget bukan main  
"Iya… ngomong-ngomong kamu ganggu tau gak! Aku lagi mau bersenang-senang dengan tubuh ini juga!"Kata Len kesal  
"Hei jangan macam-macam dengan tubuhku ya!"Ancam Miku diikuti anggukan pasrah Len  
"Nee, Lenny-chan… aku mau Tanya"Miku _blushing  
_"Tanya apa?"  
"Gimana caranya pipis?"Kata Miku dengan muka _blushing _+ _innocent  
_"What The?! Pikir sendiri sana!"Kata Len membanting pintu rumah Miku, sementara Miku yang sedang diluar menahan pipis(?)  
"Ah bodo ah~"Miku pun kembali kerumah Len a.k rumah barunya

.

.  
"Hummh… semoga besok sudah kembali ke tubuhku yang asli. Besok ada olahraga. Pasti ganti ma anak cowok"Kata Miku yang melihat wajahnya dikaca  
Pagi pun datang Len dan Miku berangkat kesekolah bersama  
"Sial, aku belum kembali ketubuhku!"Kata Miku kesal  
"Huumh? Kenapa memang?"Tanya Len  
"Kan hari ini ada olahraga! Pasti aku ganti baju ma anak cowok kan!?"Miku sangat kesal  
"Eh? Ehehehe lumayaan bisa liat pemandangan(?) bagus hari ini"Kata Len mesumnya kumat  
"Dasar mesum!"

.

_**Teng Teng Teng **_Bel berbunyi tanda bahwa semua murid harus masuk kekelas masing-masing  
'Waktu yang menegangkan!'Batin Miku melihat semua teman ceweknya keluar kelas untuk ganti baju termasuk Len  
"Hei, Len kau tidak ganti baju?"Tanya teman Len yaitu Kaito  
"Eh? Oh? Ah? Ih? Uh? (?) Se-sebentar lagi"Miku meluarkan keringat dingin  
"Baiklah…"  
'Tenang Miku.. tenang~'Miku pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menengok kebelakang

_**Crot!  
**_Miku mimisan melihat ketika teman-teman cowoknya sedang membuka baju  
"Gyaa! Aku mesum! Aku mesum!"Miku menutup hidungnya yang mimisan dan berlari keluar kelas  
"Hee? Len sekarang yaoi ya?"Tanya Gakupo  
"Aneh…"  
Sementara apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Len? Mari kita lihat  
"Nee.. Miku-chan kamar mandinya udah penuh semua nih Cuma ada sisa kamar mandi satu dan lagi sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraganya dimulai gimana kalau kita satu kamar mandi?"Ajak IA sahabat Miku. Miku alias Len kaget mendengar ajakan IA bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang lelaki yang berada ditubuh wanita  
"Ng.. Etto.. gimana ya?"Len mikir-mikir  
"Ayolah.. lagian waktu acara menginap kemarin kita mandi bareng kan?"Kata IA tersenyum-senyum "Sudahlah,"IA pun menarik lengan Len. Belum sempat 10 detik dikamar mandi bersama IA, Len sudah lari keluar sambil menutupi hidungnya karena ia juga mimisan sperti Miku dan berteriak-teriak. IA yang kebingungan oleh sikap sahabtnya Miku yang padahal Len berpikir 'Sejak kapan Miku-chan yuri?'

.

.  
Jam istirahat kedua. Miku dan Len sedang duduk dikelas sambil mengingat kejadian sebelum pelajaran olahraga tadi  
"Aku tidak mau ditubuh ini. Aku mau kembali ke tubuhku semula!"Kata Miku yang masih lemas  
"Aku juga. Kalau aku ditubuh ini aku akan mimisan terus"Lanjut Len  
"Aku mau kekantin dulu lapar~"Miku meninggalkan Len sendirian dikelas. Saat menuju kekantin ia bertemu dengan Rin.  
"Len-kun~"Panggil Rin. Miku tidak menoleh karena ia lupa kalau dia sedang berada di tubuh Len  
"Hei Len-kun!"Rin pun menarrik tangan Len karena kesal panggilannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Len yang sebenarnya adalah Miku  
"Eh? Ada apa Rinny-chan?"Tanya Miku kebingungan  
"Etto… aku mau bicara sebentar. Boleh?"Tanya Rin, pipi Rin merah semerah akaito si penjual cabe(?)  
"Eng… gimana yah? Aku lapar sih. Bagaimana jika bicaranya nanti saja. Waktu pulang sekolah?"Kata Miku. Ia tidak mau jam istirahatnya harus hilang karena bicara dengan Rin  
"Ba-baiklah.. aku tunggu digerbang nanti"Rin pun meinggalkan Miku. Miku yang kelaparan langsung berlari ke kantin karena ia sudah kehilangan beberapa menit jam istirahat yang sudah hampir habis. Selesai Miku makan ia kembali ke kelas dan melihat Len  
"Hei Len! Nih aku beliin roti pisang~"Kata Miku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len.  
"Uwaaaa Arigato Miku-chan~!"Len langsung menyambar roti yang berada ditangan Miku dan memakannya. Sementara Miku _Blushing  
_"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"Tanya Len yang padahal mulutnya penuh  
"Telan dulu kalau mau ngomong. Gak kok aku gak sakit"Ujar Miku  
"Oh.. Uhmm… lalu?"Len penasaran  
"Tumben kamu panggil aku Miku-_'chan'_" Kata Miku _blushing_ lagi.  
"Oh.."Len ikutan _Blushing  
_"Eh tadi aku ketemu Rin, terus dia ngajak aku bicara nanti setelah pulan. Kira-kira dia mau ngomong apa ya?"Kata Miku  
"Tidak tau"Len menjawab dengan singkat padat gak jelas(?)  
"Pasti ada yang mau dibicarain serius sama kamu!"Kata Miku lagi  
"Lalu?"  
"Kamu nanti ikut ya. Sembunyi dibalik pohon dekat gerbang"Perintah Miku  
"Oke oke.."Len ngangguk-ngangguk

.

.  
"Aku sembunyi disana?"Kata Len menunjuk kepohon dekat pintu gerbang. Miku mengangguk. Lalu Len bersembunyi dibalik pohon sementara Miku menunggu Rin digerbang. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Rin dari kejauhan. Pipinya masih merah  
"Anu Len-kun begini"Rin sepertinya masih malu dengan apa yang mau ia ucapkan sementara Miku dan Len penasaran  
"Len-kun maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"Kata Rin yang masih blushing. Mendengar perkataan Rin, Len Dan Miku pun kaget

.

.

~**TBC****~**

**Apakah Miku yang sebagai Len menerima Rin. Bagaimanakah perasaan Miku sesungguhnya dengan Len? Dan bagaimana Len menanggapinya  
kita lihat saja di chapter 2 alias chapter terakhir**

Sebelumnya Zura mau nanya  
Minna mau Zura ngelanjutin cerita yang mana?

**-A New Life  
-Cutie Baby Love  
-Doll House (cerita baru)**

maaf kalau judulnya gak sesuai soalnya Zura bingung XD  
oke Zura tunggu review dari kalian

**Jaa~**

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
